


Assassin's Creed: The Musketeers

by KitKat2016



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Assassin's Creed (Video Game), Assassins vs. Red Guards, Canon-Typical Violence, Comfort/Angst, Gen, Murder Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Protective Musketeers, Rogue assassin - Freeform, Romance, The Musketeers BBC America
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:22:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitKat2016/pseuds/KitKat2016
Summary: A murder has been committed in the city of Paris. A young man barely in his 20s, struck down in cold blood. No one knows who done it. It was made by a professional. A Musketeer, perhaps? Or maybe one of the Cardinal's Red Guards? Perhaps it was a member from a secret organization called The Brotherhood of Assassins.  That's where Clarice Lacroix comes in. To the public, she is an outstanding citizen, but she too has a secret. A secret she is afraid to even share with her Musketeer lover Athos. Her family were assassins. Her brother, Alaric, is an assassin. Finding the killer, might mean she will have to tell Athos. Will she choose the life of an Assassin or will her destiny lie with Athos?





	1. Murder in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the tv show The Musketeers and the franchise Assassin 's Creed.

A young man not much older than 20 was walking out of a tavern on a cold wet Paris night. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He staggered a little as he had just come from drinking with his friends. His friends laughed and talked so loud that they were asked to leave the tavern. The man came out behind his three friends. He wore a brown leather shirt over brown pants and boots. Not formal, but causal. Not causal enough that he wasn't willing to get his clothes dirty if a fight did break out. His necklace swung back and forth as he stumbled through the mud. A piece of it stuck out of the top part of his shirt. It was silver and appeared to have a slight T-shape to it. The man quickly buttoned up his shirt to prevent anyone from seeing it.

''Are you sure you're going to be alright going home, Jean-Luc?'' His friend asked as he stopped to help the young man.

''I'm fine.'' Jean-Luc replied. ''You worry too much, Claude. I'm not very far from where I live.''He reassured his friend.

Claude nodded. ''Well, as long you get there safely.''He said to Jean-Luc. ''Be careful.''He said as he turned to leave.

Jean-Luc snorted as he continued to walk home. Unbeknownst to him, a dark figure was hiding in the shadows. He was watching Jean-Luc as he went on his way. The figure just about the same height as Jean-Luc. Dressed only in black. He walked behind Jean-Luc very carefully. Jean-Luc never knew he was there. He had a feeling that something wasn't right, but he ignored it. He was far too drunk and tired to care if anyone was behind him or not.

The figure made slightly footsteps as he followed Jean-Luc. He knew Jean-Luc even if Jean-Luc didn't know him. He knew all about him. The youngest of the Order of the Templars. Enemies of the Brotherhood of the Assassins. Enemies to anyone who disagreed with them. Why they choose France as the base for their evil doings was something the man wasn't going to tolerate. The King had no idea who his ''friends'' truly were. Their hidden secret would be revealed soon enough and the man who would break open all of the Templar secrets and the Brother of Assassins, would be seen as a conquering hero. Then he will make the King and everyone in France wish they had never had ignored him. Make the Templars and Assassins pay for what had happened. 

He would start with Jean-Luc Davenport. The newest recruit to join the Templars. So eager was he to prove himself. High society. Spoiled from birth. Yes, Jean-Luc, your time has come and the Angel of Death is closer than you think.

Jean-Luc stopped suddenly as he felt something fall out of his pocket. It was a bag of coins. He laughed as he bent down to get the bag.

The mysterious man quickly hid behind a stone pillar as Jean-Luc fumbled about. He was muttering to himself as he searched the mud for his precious coin bag.

''Don't want to loose that.'' He said as he stood up. As he stood up, that odd feeling came back. He looked behind him and saw no one there. He shrugged and started walking again. He was headed to a house not to far from the tavern he just came out of.

But Jean-Luc never made it home. He barely even took one step before he was ambushed by the man in the black. He couldn't even make a sound as he was being dragged behind a pillar. The mysterious man had been laying in wait for Jean-Luc. Impatience got the better of him. He lept out before Jean-Luc even knew what was happening. No one was around to hear him scream as the man threw him across the pavement.

''What do you want?'' Jean-Luc's voice shook with fear as he was crawling to get away.

''Redemption.'' The man said in a deep gravely voice. ''Revenge for the ones you killed.''His dark eyes showed his rage.

''I-I don't know what you're talking about.'' Jean-Luc said as he backed himself up against a wall. ''I would never kill anyone....You got the wrong person.'' He said.

''No. Your kind never befriend those who would go against your precious beliefs.'' The man came closer to Jean-Luc.

''HELP ME!'' Jean-Luc called out. Hoping, praying someone passing by would hear him.

''Please.....don't hurt me.....''Jean-Luc pleaded. ''I'll give you whatever you want. You want money?'' He pulled out his bag of coins and tossed at the man's feet. ''That's all I have, I swear. Please, just let me go.''He cried.

The man looked at the coins and stepped over them. He grabbed Jean-Luc by his collar. He raised his left hand. A blade came out of his sleeve. ''Jean-Luc Davenport. Your time has come.''

''Oh, god, no! ASSA-!'' Jean-Luc never got to finish his sentence. Just as he was about to call out ''Assassin!'', the blade had struck him across the throat making a red line as he slumped against the wall.

The man seemed unmoved by what he had done. He watched as he blade retracted back and Jean-Luc's body slide down to the floor. He yanked the young Templar's necklace from his neck and took a white cloth. He wiped the blood off and placed it on Jean-Luc's dead body. ''Death to the Templars.''He said as he got up and walked away. Thunder had sounded far off in the distance as the rain slowly washed away any evidence of the crime that had just been committed.

The man in black went on his way, looking for his next target.


	2. The Sweetest Devotion

Clarice Evaine Lacroix was standing near a post that was located just outside of the Musketeer Garrison. Her long brown hair was tied up in a bun and her slim figure was covered by a blue dress. She was waiting for someone to come out of the Garrison. People passing by thought she was just another person hanging around the area. She was careful about how she was seen. It was a trait she had inherit from her father. In fact, both her brother, Alaric and she had inherited the same trait.

Their mother Josephine hated when their father would sneak up on her. He did it so well. He was an assassin and they were trained not to be seen. It ran in their father's side of the family. Their grandfather was an assassin, but not the kind of a assassin you would think.

These assassins belonged to a special group. Like the Musketeers, they were sworn to protect France from those who oppose the King. But they had a different agenda from the Musketeers. They worked in darkness to serve the light. They sniffed out Templars , their sworn enemies. They were quick. Some say the assassins were nothing but a myth. Ghosts only seen in Shadows. The assassins were real and they were keeping watch. 

But that was in the past. Alaric and Clarice's parents died under mysterious circumstances. Alaric, being slightly younger than Clarice was sent off to become an Assassin. Clarice choose stay in Paris where she helped the people.

Clarice shook her head out of a daydream when she heard the doors to the Garrison open. SHe saw four men walk out.The tall Musketeer saw Clarice. A tiny smile appeared at the corner of his mouth. Another man had joined him. Porthis chuckled a little as he looked over to where Athos was coming with d'Artagnan. ''Athos, your lady awaits.'' Aramis said after he had seen Clarice waiting by the post. Athos smiled when he saw Clarice. ''I'll catch up with you later.''He said to his Musketeer brethren. ''I haven't seen that smile for awhile.'' Porthos said. Athos walked over to Clarice. ''Madame Lacroix.'' He said. ''Athos.'' Clarice said. Athos smiled with a soft laugh as he kissed Clarice. ''What are you doing here?'' He asked. ''Waiting for you.''Clarice said as she wrapped his arms around her shoulders. ''I miss you.''She said softly. ''I have missed you also.''Athos said. ''Perhaps later we can enjoy a nice dinner together. ''I'd like that.''Clarice said.


	3. The Assassins' Den

It was a dark and gloomy day in the city of Paris. The sky was gray as storm clouds gathered flooding the streets with rain. People dashed from here and there trying to protect themselves against the chilling hand of the wind and rain soaking their clothes.

A figure dressed in black leather ran from crowd to crowd. A gray cloak and hood shielded his face as he quickly moved about the people. He was too fast for anyone to see him. He was like a ghost darting inbetween the large groups of people that gathered to take shelter in taverns and under vendors' tarps. 

This mysterious man had his face covered so that only his eyes would show. They were blue filled with such intensity that you wouldn't dare get into a fight with this man. He looked to be ready for anything . For underneath his gray cloak, hidden under his leather armor, was a deadly weapon. A dagger with a wooden serpent shaped handle rested next to the man's side. The man had his hand on it.

That was not the only weapon he had. He had a special dagger hidden within the his leather gauntlets. A hidden blade that no one knew about until it was too late.

The man looked around as he approached a house. His hand gripped the silver chain that hanged around his neck. On the end was a A shape medal casted in gold. The symbol meant something to this man.It was the emblem of the Brotherhood of Assassins. He knocked on the wooden door before entering. He waited nervously for someone to come. He heard some footsteps beyond the door and watched the old rusted handle turned. He took a step back. Ready to fight whoever opened the door.

A tall man dressed similar to the man opened the door. His dark eyes squinted as he studied the younger man before letting him in. His composure was slightly intimidating as he looked around to make sure the other man wasn't followed. He was cautious about who he was about to let in. The young man swallowed as he held his composure. Never flinching.

''We work in the dark to the serve the light.'' The tall man said in a deep voice. No expression did he make as he uttered the words the younger man seemed to know.

''We are Assassins.'' The young man replied.

There was a moment's hesitation before the older man said something to the younger man. He nodded.

''Welcome, Alaric Lacroix.''His frown had turned into a slight smile.

Alaric took a deep breath of relief as he nodded back.

''Simon de Bac.'' He said as he entered the building.

''No one saw you?'' Simon said as he closed the door.

''No one.''Alaric answered.

''Good.''Simon said as he lead Alaric inside.

''We can't afford to be careless.'' Simon said.

Simon de Bac was a man of few words. He had seen many wars and was an expert assassin. He was the oldest of the assassins. He was a seasoned master and was ready to retire from the Brotherhood altogether, but he decided he would stay for as long as he was needed. Hehad curly dark hair that matched his dark eyes. Even though he didn't speak as much, his eyes told you everything.

He walked Alaric into a big room filled with items that belonged to every assassin in history. Pictures of past and present assassins hung on the walls. Many men filled the room. There was smoking, drinking and talking going on. A large narrow table was in the middle of the room. At the head, sit a man not much taller than Simon. He looked over as Simon came in with Alaric. Another assassin was standing next to him as Alaric approached.

''Alaric.''The man said turning kind eyes on the young man.

''Master Cedric.'' Alaric said.

Cedric de Chagney, Master Assassin, Captain of the Cardinal's Red Guards, stood up and welcomed Alaric with opened arms. ''It is good to see you.'' He said. 

Alaric smiled as he greeted his mentor. ''I am glad to see you as well.'' He said

''Please. Have a seat. We are just getting started.'' Cedric said as he ushered the young assassin to a chair that next to his. ''How is your sister Clarice?'' He asked as he sat down.

''Clarice is doing quite well, thank you for asking.'' Alaric said. 

''She and the Musketeer Athos seem to be getting along with each other.''Cedric said as Alaric sat down. He smiled a little. There was just a hint of mischievousness in his blue eyes as he looked over at the boy that was like a son to him.

Alaric laughed a little. ''Yes, Mentor.''He said. ''Athos is very good to my sister. I'm sure you have seen him along with his fellow Musketeers Porthos, Aramis and d'Artagnan being with the Cardinal's Red Guards.''He said.

''I have. I do not share the Cardinal's disdain for the Musketeers. I believe Captain Treville and his Musketeers to be men of honor, courage and bravery.'' Cedric said. ''If I wasn't an assassin, I would have been a Musketeer.''He said.

''You would have joined the Musketeers?'' Alaric asked.

''Oh, yes. My father, Gerard, was trained to be a Musketeer by Trevile, but the assassins blood runs deep in my family.'' Cedric said. ''Treville and my father parted ways with no ill-will towards each other.'' He said. ''My father became an assassin and as for me, well, you know where my path ended up.''He winked at Alaric. ''But that is a story for another time. Right now, we have a matter we must discuss.''


	4. The Mission

Alaric sat with Cedric as the other assassins had come to sit at the table they were at. Simon was to the left of Cedric and Alaric was to the right.

Cedric gently tapped the side of the glass cup he had been drinking off. Talk had come to a quiet and all eyes were on the master Assassin. Cedric stood up tall as he was about to give a speech. He looked a specter looming over his men. He nodded as he looked at every single man, waiting for them. Once he had their full attention, he started his speech.

''My fellow brethren in arms,'' He started to say. ''As you know there have been rumors going around Paris about the murder of a very important man. This man was one of the king's advisors.''He said as he started to walk around. 

Simon glanced over at Alaric who raised one eyebrow interest.

''This man's name was Jean-Luc Davenport and he was brutally murdered in the streets of Paris last Sunday.''Cedric said.

Whispers erupted amongst the men. 

''Excuse me, Master de Chagney.'' A deep and heavily accented male voice broke through the chatter.

''Yes, Ansel?'' Cedric asked.

Ansel Baptiste looked up a Cedric. ''Jean-Luc Davenport was a Templar, was he not?'' He asked.

''Yes,that's right.''Cedric said.

''Well, my wife Rosie was telling me that her friend Amaya saw a man with Jean-Luc at the Templar's home the day before he was killed.'' Ansel said. ''She thought he might have been someone that was apart of the Templars or just someone in passing.

''Get to the point, boy.''Simon said impatiently.

Ansel sighed. ''My point is, what if this man was the same person that killed Jean-Luc?'' He asked.

''Did your wife's friend happen to get a good look at the man with Jean-Luc?'' Alaric asked.

Ansel shook his head. ''Amaya is a bread seller. She had a lot of people at her cart. She couldn't get a good look at the man.''He said.

Alaric nodded.

''Master de Chagney, there has been rumors about the killer being one of us or a Musketeer.'' An older man said.

''That is purely speculation.'' Alaric said. ''Mentor Roberts, I mean no disrespect, but there is no way the killer could have been one of us.''He said. ''Granted, we do have hatred for the Templars, but we wouldn't do this in public.''He said. ''And the Musketeers certainly do not murder in cold blood.''He said. 

Roberts took a deep breath as he looked at Cedric and Alaric. An argument had broken out between the two men as to who the killer might have been.

Cedric was silent for a few seconds as the agitations grew. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. ''Enough!'' He said to Alaric and Roberts.

''It is clear that we are just as much in the dark as the rest of France.''He said. ''Nevertheless, if the killer was an Assassin, then we must vigilante. We must be prepared. People are already scared and skittish as it is and the King will more than likely place the blame on us or the Musketeers.''He said. 

''The Cardinal would love that.'' Simon grumbled. ''His hatred for the Musketeers has grown over the years.''He crossed his arms.

''What would you have us to do, Master?'' Alaric asked.

''I need everyone to investigate. If you see the killer, don't approach him. Don't try to apprehend himself. He is dangerous, this we know.''Cedric said. 'But we need avoid any more deaths if we can.''He said. ''Alaric, I need you to talk to your sister. See if she can talk to Athos and his Musketeers.'' He said.

''Yes, sir.''Alaric said.

Cedric went back to his chair as everyone stood up.

''You know what you are about to do.'' Cedric said. ''Solve this before it gets out of hand. You know your teams, you know your missions. . No mistakes. No do-overs. Be careful. Look out for each other. We work in the dark to serve the light.''He said.

''We are assassins!'' Their voices were many and it rang throughout the halls. 

The echo of triumph! Victory was at hand.


	5. The Palace

Meanwhile, back at the palace.......

King Louis was pacing nervously back and forth in his throne room. The news of Jean-Luc Davenport's murder had reached the palace. The king and queen were besides themselves. Wondering who could have done this horrible deed and why would they go after Jean-Luc? The Queen was in her quarters as her husband was in the throne room talking to his advisors.

The people of France were on the brink of a revolt. They were scared and when fear is at its' peak, nothing good follows it. The King was doing all he could to keep the crowds from getting out of control. He was trying hard himself not to show how scared he was. He couldn't understand why this happening in his kingdom. Whoever killed Jean-Luc, he was sure the killer had to be from Spain. They were just itching to start a war with France.

The King had summoned the Cardinal to help him deal with this delicate situation in away the people wouldn't revolt against their king for making a rash decision. The king was talking to his advisors when Cardinal Richelieu walked into the room.

The Cardinal was dressed in his traditional red outfit. He was surrounded by two of his best red guards. François Baptiste, aka Cedric de Chagney, Master Assassin, was standing next to the Cardinal on the right. No one, not even the Cardinal, knows of Francois' real identity. Nor did they know that he was the leader of the Brotherhood of Assassins. Cedric kept a close eye on the comings and goings of the Palace. On the Cardinal's left was Pierce Bisset. Pierce was the Cardinal's most fiercest red guard. He took action first before asking questions. You better pray if you get caught by Pierce.

''Cardinal.'' King Louis said as he went over to his best advisor. He kissed the Cardinal's ring.

''Your Majesty'' Cardinal Richelieu said with a little smile and bow. 

''I'm so glad you're here.'' The king said.

''When the king calls, I come.'' Richelieu said. ''What seems to be the problem?''

The king sighed. ''It's this silly business of Jean-Luc Davenport's murder.''He said ''Have you heard the rumors, Cardinal?''

''That the killer might be one of the Musketeers or one of the so-called Brotherhood of Assassins?'' The Cardinal asked.

The king nodded. ''But how can he be part of the Brotherhood. They've been disbanded for years.''He said.

''Have they, sire?'' Richelieu asked with a raised eyebrow.

Pierce looked at Francois. Francois gave Pierce a stern look. He was listening to what the king and the cardinal were saying. They were talking about his assassins. He had to be careful now.

King Louis looked at Richelieu. ''Yes, I am sure. I banned them myself.'''He was every adamant with his reply.

''Sire, I do not doubt that, but we have consider the possibility that someone may be out there pretending to be one of these Assassins.''Richelieu said. ''And I am fairly certain it may be a musketeer.''He said. ''I will send someone to talk to Captain Treville.'' He said.

''The Musketeers?'' Louis asked. He thought about it. ''But why would one of Treville's musketeers want to kille Jean-Luc? Jean-Luc was a well respected citizen of France.''He said.

Richelieu sighed. He was about to tell the King about Jean-Luc when they were interrupted by the sudden arrival of Denys Beaumont, Jean-Luc's second-in-command of the Templars, came walking in. He was a man on a mission. He looked like he was about read to do battle with just about anyone who crossed his path.

''Monsieur Beaumont.'' Cardinal RIchelieu said.

''Cardinal.'' Denys took Richelieu's hand and brought it to his forehead. ''Your Majesty.'' He bowed to Louis.

Louis nodded.

''Forgive my intrusion, sire, but I have some information of the utmost importance.''Denys said.

Cedric looked over to see who had come in. That voice was familiar. Just as soon as he saw who the voice belonged to, he instantly pulled his helmet down to hide his face. If Denys recognized the Master Assassin, it was all over not only for the people of France, but it would mean the end to the brotherhood. ~What is he doing here?~ Cedric wondered as Denys was talking to Richelieu and the king.

The cardinal and the king had gone into one of the king's private chambers to talk. Cedric took a deep breath as he stood with Pierce on either side of the door to the king's chambers. He was trying hard to listen in on what was going on in the room. He was trying to look like he was evesdropping. He looked over at Pierce, whose eyes were elsewhere. He had found himself watching one of the Queen's maids. She had long Auborn hair which was tied up in a bun. Cedric must admit, she was very beautiful. She looked up at Pierce and winked at him as she passed by. Pierce chuckled to himself as he looked around. He went to follow her. Cedric shook his head. So much for his second-in-command. Perhaps he could use Pierce's preoccupation with the Auborn haired lady to his advantage. He had to be quick. Pierce could come back at any time. He stepped closer to the door and peered in through the slite of the slightly opened door. He could hear Denys talking.


End file.
